La Isla de las Torturas
by Shinobu Imadori
Summary: Los chicos de inazuma son engañados por los gemelos Shinobu y Kazuki, y accidentalmente, se inscriben en un programa de desafios. Pero lo que no esperaban, es que los torturarian hasta decir la verdad y los pondrían en rídiculo de las peores maneras EndAki,TachiHaru,GoeNatsu,HiroUlvi, KazeReika...100% ANTIFUYUKA XD
1. Chapter 1

**LA VERDAD DUELE (y muchooo XD):**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en la secundaria Raimon, las aves cantaban, los chicos evadían las clases para jugar, y endo no podía parar de hablar sobre futbol.<p>

Estaban practicando normalmente hasta que una camioneta negra apareció y derrumbo la paz del fanatico por el futbol.

Endo: oye kido sabes quienes son esos tipos?

Kido: no lo se!¿por que crees que lo se todo?

Endo: bueno, bueno es que¡¿ no puedo hablar?

Kido: -.-

Goenji:_no presiento nada bueno de esto_

Los dos hombres se acercan a los chicos y les muestran unas hojas.

Hombre 1: tengan esto-les pasa las hojas- es un torneo de futbol solo tienen que firmar aquí…

Endo: -terminando de firmar-

kido:ENDO! COMO SE TE OCURREEE FIRMAR ESO! NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE FIRMASS!

Endo: si, pero si es de futbol debe ser algo bueno.

Kido: -.-U me sorprende que estés en secundaria.

Kazemaru: n_n a mí me sorprende que haya pasado la primaria.

Endo: ¬¬

Hombre 2: bien ya esta decidido , preséntense a las cuatro en la torre de metal inazuma.

Endo: genial! Vamos a jugar futbol!

Todos: idiota….

Goenji: a mi me parece que no debemos ir, es muy sospechoso que unos hombres en una camioneta nos vinieran a invitar a un torneo.

Natsumi: él tiene razón lo mejor será no ir.

Kido: -tono picaro- ustedes dicen eso porque tienen una cita hoy

Goenji y natsumi: O/O n-no se de que hablas…

Haruna:-tomando la mano de tachi- que te parece si vamos tachi!

Tachi: n/n s-si

Kido: tachimukai! Aleja tus sucias manos de mi inocente hermanita !

Todos: n_nU hermano sobreprotector

Endo: bien esta decidio iremos a ese torneo!

**_Ese mismo dia al hora en donde acordaron, después de mucho discutir decidieron ir…goenji y natsumi no pudieron ir a su cita._**

Tsunami: donde están esos tipos? Deje la playa solo para esto!

Touko: -.-U no piensas en otras cosas…

Tsnami: por que crees que me cambie el nombre a tsunami

Después de una larga discusión sobre el verdadero nombre de tsunami aparece una extraña neblina la cual paracia emborrachar a sus victimas(N/A: ya se, ya se lo vieron en Inuyasha, pero es muy difícil ser original!kazuki: si claro n/a: esto es una nota de autor no te metas!) algunos se desmayaron y otros descargaron su ira.

Tachi: hic…hic…*ebrio* kido maldito! yo puedo estar con haruna cuantas veces quiera y sabes¡ ¿Qué?...hic… la llevare donde yo quiera y no podras hacer nada …hic

Haruna: ese es mi hombre!*ebria*-besa apasionadamente a tachi y luego entra en una carcajada de la cual no para-

Kido:-diciendo cosas que en que clase de idioma lo decía y según muchos eran palabrotas dedicadas a tachi-

Aki:*ebria* natsumi te crees mucho por ser la hija del director he?... jajaja hic…pues mira lo que pienso de ti..-se lanza a golpear a natsumi-

Después de todo ese espectáculo todos cayeron inconcientes por golpes o por el alcohol de la neblina.

Unos dos chicos de 13 años de cabello café muy oscuro y los ojos verdes, que venían vestidos igual se acercaron a los chicos.

¿?: muajajaja por fin los tengo en mi poder!

¿?: bueno creo que es hora de llevarlos

¿?: es cierto…llevalos nii-san

¿¡?: y por que yo?

¿?: por que yo les robare el dinero y les tomara fotografias ese es un trabajo muy duro!

Los chcicos empezaron a despertas, pero esta vez no estaban en la torre de metal inazuma-.

Endo: en donde estamos?

Hiroto: no lo se! Tengo miedo! Y esto es tu culpa endo! Cabeza de balón idiota!TE MATAREE!- ahorcando a endo-

Endo: ayuda!

Entran lo mismos sujetos de la camiontea negra.

Hombre 1: que les parece nuestra hermosa isla?

Kido: exijo saber en donde estamos y quienes son ustedes!

Hombre 2: de acuerdo-se quita el disfraz-

Goenji: que? Son ustedes!

Shin: asi es somos nosotros los hermanos imadori!

Kido: esperen ustedes dos no eran kyousuke

Kazuki: enrealidad nos cambiamos de apellido para evitar las demandas

Shin: ahora podemos llevar el honor de la familia imadori!

Todos: ^^U

Kido: diganos por que nos trageron aquí?'

Shin: esto es un programa de concursos!

Todos: QUEE?

Kazuki: asi es pero primero permítanme presentarles a nuestros invitados ulvida, midorikawa,sakuma,genda,desta y sain.

Hiroto: Rei-chan- abraza a ulvida-

Ulvida:hiro-kun!

Mido: ya,ya dejen los abrazos y los besos para después.

Shin: ahora explicaremos lo que sucederá-

Kazuki: están aquí en esta isla para sobrevivir-

Shin: tendrán que buscar su comida,hacer sus refugios, y buscar el tesoro secreto-

Kazuki: el primer grupo que pase todos los desafíos y encuentre el tesoro tendrá un premio especial.

Kido: eso signifia que aguanteremos hambre y firo!

Endo y mido: NOOO!

Shin: los equipos serán de tres integrantes-les pas un papel a todos-

Kazuki: estos serán los grupos:

,ulvida y midorikawa

,aki, tobitaka

,haruna y kido

,sakuma y genda

, tsunami y touko

,natsumi y toramaru

,desute y sain.

Kogure:QUE? ME CONDENARAN CON UN ANGEK Y UN DEMONIO!

Sain y desuta: ¬¬%#!

Hiroto: que bien estamos en el mismo grupo-le da un beso a ulvida-

Shin: ya paren!,-les pasa unos mapas- estos son los mapas

Kido: y que se supone que buscaremos?

Shin: el tesoro escondido.

Kazuki: será mejor que primero busquen un refigio y comida.

Tobitaka: y que se supone que harán ustedes?

Kazuki; nos iremos a nuestra cabaña con calefacción y comida.

Shin: y también con mis libros de ghost girl!

Kazuki: ¬¬

Todos: ya sabemos!

Kazuki: no piensas en otra cosa que libros y animes

Shin: como toda una otaku debo ser fiel.

Kazuki: -.-U bueno, es hora de irnos.

Shin: si a nuestra cabaña con calefacción,comida y baños.

Toramaru: O.O oh no! olvide ir al baño antes de venir

Shin: bueno eso lo solucionara tu! Bye!

Asi los gemelos imadori se van dejando alos concursantes muertso del hambre y del frio.

**Con el equipo de kido,haruna y tachi.**

Haruna:-besandose con tachi-

Kido: haruna!

Harun:*ignorándolo*

Kido:-jalando a tachi- si vuelvo a ver esto juro que te asesinare!

Tachi: O.O

**Con hiroto,ulvida y mido**

Mido: tengo hambre, quiero heladoooo!

Hiroto: no piensas en otra cosa?

**Mido:**yo…-empiesa a alucinar del hambre y se imagina que hiroto y ulvida son un par de helados-

Hiroto: p-por que nos miras asi?*asustado*

Ulvida: m-mido aléjate

Mido; helados! No se alejaran!los comeré!

Ulvida y hiroto: ayuda!

**En la cabaña de los gemelos imadori**

Shin: mujajaja ya se empezaron a volver locos

Kazuki: ahora solo faltan lo retos-

Shin: los abligaremos a decir la verad sin importar que!

Kazuki: si! Además de que pagaran mucho dinero por una imagen vergonzosa ¡!

Shin: y luego yo soy la mala -.-

Kazuki: bueno ahora esperaremos para el deasfio-

Shin: asi es ….

::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA:::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p><strong>shin: kyaaa! este es mi segundo fic! que emocion!<strong>

**kazuki: ya,ya calmate!**

**shin: tienes razon, pero la emocion de troturarlos dia y noche es increible-**

**kazuki: n_nU shin-nee no olvidas algo?**

**shin: cierto! cualquiera que este interesado en toturar a los personajes de inazuma eleven, podra aparecer como un nuevo presentador en LA VERDAD DUELE solo escribanlo en un review junto con un reto y nosotros te incluiremos en la historia junto con tu reto!**

**kazuki y shin: bye-nara!**


	2. en busca del tesoro parte I

**shin: perdonenme por demorarme tanto, es que tenia que encargarme de los otros dos fics.**

**kazuki: pero aqui estamos para torturar a esos chicos de inazuma!**

**shin: asi es! y furunade-dark! espero que te haya gustado aparecer, **

**kazuki: y a los demas tambien**

**shin: en el proximo capitulo tendremos a otros dos invitados**

**kazuki: espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**¡Retos de muerte!**

**_En la isla imadori: _**

**Bitácora de endo:** ya han pasado dos semanas desde que esos locos desquiciados nos secuestraron y nos dejaron en esta estúpida isla, no tengo mucho que contar más que…¡nos volvemos locos! La semana pasada midorikawa casi nos come a todos, la escases de comida nos ha hecho pelear entre nosotros, por cada avión que pasa nos esforzamos en que nos rescata pero nunca nos ve, no hay agua ni futbol¡ 14 días sin futbol! Quien aguanta esto? La escases de comida nos ha llevado a la locura e incluso a alucinar! Creo que la única forma de salvarnos es reproducirnos entre nosotros mmmm…yo escogería a aki, ya me imagino lo que haríamos si estuviésemos so-

Aki: ¿ endo que haces?

Endo: narro la situación en la isla ¡¿Qué no ves?

Aki: endo creo que debes dejar de tomar agua del mar ^^U

Endo: no sé de qué hablas yo estoy completamente normal!- estaba fingiendo que peleaba contra un pulpo y envés de ropa traía puesto una falda hecha de hojas-

Aki: ^^U claaaaro endo lo que tú digas

Endo:-mira un avión que se acerca a la isla-

¡Un avión! ¡Un avionnn! ¡Porfavor salvenosss!*gritando hacia el cielo*

Aki: ese avión se acerca cada vez más…

Endo:-haciendo señales de humo- aquí! Por favor aquí! Salvenosss!

El avión se acerca a toda velocidad a la isla y en la dirección de endo.

Endo: ese avión esta muy cerca…AHHHH!- el avión se estrella causándole un gran golpe a endo y dejándolo un más idiota de lo que era antes.

Endo:-diciendo un monton de incoherencias-

El avión que acababa de aterrizar en la isla imadori salen seis chicos.

Penélope: ¡¿esta era la gran isla?

Chizu: bueno, es la única isla con el nombre imadori.

Tsuna-chan: se veía más grande en el folleto- mira el folleto donde la isla era un paraíso tropical, con piscinas, spas, una gran sala de videojuegos y un lujoso hotel-

Sara: lo bueno es que estamos juntos tsuni-kun!

Tsuna-chan: si!-la besa-

Mayu: ya basta! Llevan haciéndose cariñitos todo el viaje!

Tsuna-chan: *la ignora* -sigue besándose con Sara-

Chizu: ya quiero ver a shiro-chan! ^^-con corazoncitos a su alrededor-

Mayu: aún no sé cómo acepte venir aquí -.-U

Penélope: lo bueno es que seremos torturadores, digo, presentadores

Mayu: si tienes razón, ¿pero dónde estará alba?

¿?: hola!

Todos: AHHHHH!

Alba: por qué gritan?

Mayu: ¿y tu como llegaste aquí? No te vi en el avión.

Alba: yo tengo mis secretos…jejejeje

Mayu: y no quiero saberlos -.-U

tsuna-chan: bueeno creo que es hora de llamar a los concursantes…

alba:-coge un megáfono- ATENCIONNNN! GRUPO DE INUTILESSS VENGAN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE O HARE SU VIDA MISERABLEE!

Todos:-se despiertan de golpe- AHHH!

Endo: porque?

Goenji:¿ o mejor dicho quiénes son ustedes?

Tsuna-chan: su peor pesadilla muahahaha!

Alba: seremos los nuevos torturadores

Chizu: y los haremos sufrirrr!

Tachi: O.O ¡¿prima?

Todos:¡¿ es tu prima?

Tachi: si -.- lamentablemente si…

Chizu:-con un aura negra- sigue así y tu serás el que más sufra!

Tachi: si señora *asustado*

Todos: O.O ¿torturadores? Esto no era un programa de concursos?

Haruna: y donde están Shin-chan y Kazuki-kun?

Aparece de las sombras una figura negra con una OZ, muy alta con una túnica negra y sin rostro.

¿?: He venido por ustedes*tono maléfico*-apuntándolos con la OZ-

Todos: ahhhhhh!

Alba:- poniendo a mayu frente a ella- ¡llévatela a ella yo tengo mucho por que vivir!

Mayu: ¬¬

Endo: soy muy joven para morir! TT-TT

Goenji: ¡soy demasiado joven y guapo! …mejor llévate a Endo!

Endo: ¬¬

¿?: Esperen no soy la muerte!-se quita la túnica y deja ver como es: es una chica muy alta de pelo rojo muy palia y vestida de negro y maquillaje mas que todo en los ojos-

Goenji: ¡AHHH un vampiro!

¿?: ¬¬ no, tampoco soy vampiro!, pero gracias por el cumplido n_n

Tsuna-chan: entonces quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Furunade y soy la hermana mayor de shin y kazuki

Endo: O.O ellos tienes una hermana? Vaya pobre de ti…

Furunade: si, intento superarlo…pero bueno ese no es el tema, mis hermanitos no se presentaran esta semana.

Alba: ¿ y porque?

Furunade: bueeeno, shin robo un banco para tener dinero suficiente para comprar level-5 y la policía la busca, así que tuvo que irse ilegalmente a México junto a kazuki, ella odia trabajar así que lo puso a trabajar para ganar algo de dinero,mmmmm… creo que ahora se llama Alberta… ñaaa , bueno nada importante n_n

Todos: ¬¬U y te haces llamar hermana mayor

Furunade: ^^ SI! Ahora yo seré la nueva presentadora de este programa, seguirán las torturas pero más yaoi!

Todos(menos las chicas): O.O||||

Furunade: ah y kazuki les dejo una carta:

Carta:

_Tengan cuidado!_

Todos: algo malo pasara…

Furunade: bueno ahora empecemos con los desafíos! A la búsqueda del tesoro!

Alba: y los retos de muerte muajajaja!

Mayu: ¬¬ solo piensas en eso?

Alba: si ese es mi objetivo!-alza el puño-

Mayu: -.-U

Furunade: nos dividiremos en grupos y se encargaran de hacerlos sufrir

Tsuna-chan: si!

Sara: si!

Furunade: asi serán los grupos:

Alba, mayu y penelope estarán al norte de la isla con la primera mitad de los concursantes.

Tsuna-chan, Sara, chizu y yo en la parte sur de la isla con la segunda mitad.

Tsuna-chan:¡¿ estaremos con esta loca?

Furunade:-con fuego a su alrededor- ¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE?

Tsuna-chan: O.O n-nada…

Furunade: bueno aquí están los mapas para la búsqueda del tesoro!-les da unos mapas-

Kido: no se supone que hace una semana nos dieron un mapa, y nos dividieron en grupos

Furunade: si,si pero ahora este programa es de nosotros, asi que esto ahora será a mi manera! OWO

Alba: y nosotros que?

Furunade: Ok,ok ustedes también lideraran esto.

Tsuna-chan:-vestido de militar y con un mapa- atención tropa, nosotros nos dirigiremos en el sector A y los atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos, mientras que ustedes se dirigirán por el lado sur para derrumbar su defensa y-

Mayu: ¬¬U esto no es la guerra!

Sara: ^^U tsuni-kun creo que no tenemos que atacarlos.

Tsuna-chan:-se va al rincón a hacer circulitos en la tierra- TT-TT yo quería atacarlos.

Sara: ^^U

Furunade: bueno estos son los grupos:

**1 Endo, Aki,Tobitaka.**

**2 Natsumi, Goenji, Toramaru**

**3 midorikawa, hiroto y ulvida.**

**4 kido, fudo, sakuma**

**5 haruna, tachi, fubuki.**

**6 kogure, desuta y sain.**

**7 kazemaru, tsunami y touko.**

Chizu: ¡listo esos son todos!

Kazemaru: estos son casi los mismos grupos de hace una semana!

Kido: y porque no estoy en el equipo de haruna?

Alba y Mayu:¡ porque lo dijimos nosotras y punto!

Kaze y kido: *asustados* s-si…

Furunade: OK!¡ TODOS A LA LINEA DE SALIDA!

Endo: porque gritas?

Furunade: POR QUE SI ! AHORA TODO EL MUNDO A LA LINEA DE SALIDAAA!

Chizu:- con una pistola- en sus marcas…listos…¡fuera!-dispara y cae un ave-

Tsuna-chan: creo que le diste a un inocente pájaro TT-TT, tranquilo amiguito estarás bien….

Sara: ^^U creo que ya se volvió loco…

Chizu: -.- de acuerdo esta vez no fallare-con el arma arriba- en sus marcas…listos….¡FUERA!

Furunade: ahh ya nos libramos de ellos ahora que empiece la tortura muahahahaha!

Mayu: y que se supone que les haremos?

Furunade: no se…no es mi problema por el momento, yo los esperare en la sala de torturas.

Tsuna-chan: ¿cuál sala de torturas?

Furunade: es mi secreto jejeje- desaparece misteriosamente-

Chizu: Ahora verán lo que es sentir miedo *tono maléfico* muahahahaha!

**_Con el equipo de kogure:_**

Kogure se encontraba en la situación más difícil de todas: seguir a su conciencia o seguir a su instinto.

Kogure:- con un frasco de salsa picante- mmm…les hare un broma o ganare la competencia honestamente…

Sain: gana honestamente

Desuta: sigue a tu corazón

Kogure; ushiushiushiu! Se llevaran una gran sorpresa ushiushiushi!-con unas trampas-

Desuta:si! Te dije que lo haría ahora págame!

Sain: TT-TT ten es todo lo que tengo- le pasa el dinero a sain-

**_Con el grupo de hiroto:_**

Mido:-leyendo el mapa- no entiendo estos extraños jeroglíficos…

Hiroto: -.-U mido…tienes el mapa al revés

Mido: ah cierto n_n jeje no me había dado cuenta

**_Con el grupo del cabeza de balón:_**

Tobitaka:-leyendo el mapa- en el bosque de los pinos en la zona A encontraran …¡¿Qué es esto Dora la exploradora?

Endo: si! Mi programa favorito!

Tobitaka: O.O ¡¿QUE?

Endo:*nervioso* ahhh olvida lo que dije..

Aki: - el quita el mapa a tobitaka- mmm…el primer punto de encuentro es en el volcán, ahí nos darán una pista para el próximo encuentro.

Endo: que bien quizá allí haya un campo de futbol!

Aki: ^^U endo..¿no piensas en otra cosa?

Tobitaka: creo que tienes un balón de futbol envés de cerebro.

Endo: como lo supiste? Digo, ¬¬#$%!

Los tres subieron al volcán, luego de tres intentos y dos veces que endo se cayo por fin llegaron a la sima.

hubo una gran explocion para una entrada triunfal.

Alba: holaaa! Parece que ya llegaron mis victimas ÒWÓ

Mayu: -.-U se supone que tenemos que darles el desafio.

Alba: sii y el desafio es- es empujada por penelope-

Penelope:-con un micrófono- UNO DE USTEDES TENDRÁ QUE CONFESAR TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO O LO QUE SIENTE Y SI NO LO HACE LO ARROJAFREMOS AL VOLCAN!

Alba: yo iba a decir eso!

Penelope: lo dije o es que quieres ver mi lado oscuro!

Alba: n_nU prefiero ver el bueno,¡¿ ahora quien será el elegido?

Aki y tobitaka:-dan dos pasos hacia atrás-

Mayu: que bien endo, te sacrificaras por tu equipo.

Endo: O.O que? ¡ Traidores!

Alba: di la verdad endo-

Mayu: o te arrojaremos al volcán!

Endo: *nervioso* y-yo no tengo secretos.

Penelope: hazlo

Alba: dilooo!

Endo: noo!

Mayu: dilo o te arrojaremos al volcán!

Endo:nooo!

Alba: medidas desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas- coge a endo hasta llevarlo a la orilla del volcán-endooo diras la verdad?

Endo: *asustado* de acuerdo lo dire!: clave una aguja en la silla de la maestra, le robe dienro a mi mama, le robe el gel a goenji,nunca lavo la bandita que llevo en mi cabeza,mi cabello no es castaño natural, en las noches me ponía la capa de kido, le tomo fotos a escondidas a todo el equipo mientras duermen, espié una vez a las chicas en el vestidor, en el partido contra los pequeños gigantes aposte contra inazuma japan, hacia dibujos del entrenador kudo disfrazado de conejo, le raye la cara al entrenador hibiki mientras dormía,uso calzoncillos de corazones, le tome fotos a todos en los vestidores y los vendí por internet,…

**_Con el grupo de tachi:_**

Tachi: awwww estoy muy cansado…

Fubuki: no importe que este cansado seguire buscando el punto de encuentro y si es necesario me sacrificare por mi equipo!

Harun: oh fubuki-kun eres muy valiente!

Tachi: *celoso* yo también soy valiente!

Chizu: oh cálmate tachi-nii no te preocupes por fubuki, ¡él es mío!

Fubuki: O.O ¿y tú de dónde saliste?

Chizu: n_n estuve aquí todo este tiempo! y ahora que comiencen los retos...

**_En algún lugar de la isla:_**

Hiroto: midorikawa! Te dije que este no era el camino!

Ulvida: si algo me pasa midorikawa te matare!

Mido: no tengo la culpa! Ese mapa es dificiel de leer!

Ulvida:¡ si le hubieras dado el mapa a hiroto desde un principio no estaríamos aquí!

Mido: U.U yo defiendo mi orgullo…

Midorikawa, hiroto y ulvida estaban atados por una tribu de indios que estaban a punto de comérselos.

Hiroto: ulvida…si no sobrevivimos… quiero decirte algo…

Ulvida: q-que es hiro-kun?

Hiroto: t-te a-

_**con el grupo de goenji:**_

goenji:-leyendo el mapa- el segundo punto de encuentro es...

toramaru:-le quita el mapa a goenji- en la cabaña en el centro de la isla!

goenji: si...¿que crees que nos harán?

natsumi: no lo se...

toramaru: no importa...¡sera emocionante!

goenji: toramaru...se nota que no entiendes en que situación estas...

toramaru: del todo no...pero ¡dijeron que nos darían un premio!

goenji: -.-U

natsumi: aqui es la cabaña.

toramaru:-cara tipo moe-vamos, vamos, vamossss!

natsumi: OWO toramaru! eres muy lindoo!-abraza a toramaru-

goenji: *enojado* toramaru quitale tus manos de encima o conocerás de verdad el miedo!

natsumi: oh shuyii! no te pongas celoso, el es solo un niño pequeñoo! piensalo el es como nuestro hijo!

goenji: O.O ¡¿quee? ¡¿hijo? natsumi el es como 2 años menor que nosotros!

natsumi: *tono sensual* ohh shuyii entonces nostros nos encargaremos de hacer uno.

goenji: O/O

Los tres golpearon la puerta de la cabaña donde los recibio una extraña voz.

tsuna-chan: PARA ENTRAR A LA CABAÑA TIENEN QUE DECIR LA CLAVE SECRETA!

toramaru: cual es la clave?

tsuna-chan: ¬¬ niño es la clave secreta, ustedes tienen que adivinar.

toramaru: cual es la clave?

tsuna-chan:¬¬ la tienes que adivinar!

toramaru: cual es la clave?

goenji: ya entiendo por que tu mama te envió a la liocott isla

tsuna-chan: ahhh este niño ya me harto! les dire la clave, pero tendran que repetir todo lo que yo diga.

toramaru: si!

tsuna-chan: la clave es: soyuni diota

goenji: soy un idiota?

tsuna-chan:*riendo* JAJAJAJAJA eres un idiota! jajaja lo admitiste ya puedes entrarrr!

goenji:¬¬

_**con el equipo de Kido:**_

kido:el mapa dice que hay una cabaña por aqui, pero no veo nada

fudo: eso es por que no sabes leer un mapa!

kido: callate!

furunade: mejor cállense los dos

fudo: y tu de donde saliste?

furunade: siempre estoy con ustedes n_n, pero bueno ya llegaron al punto de encuentro.

kido: en el mapa no dice eso.

furunade:-rompe el mapa- el mapa esta mal, ahora el reto: kido y fudo se tienen que besar!

kido y fudo: NUNCA!

sakuma: eso jamas!

furunade: uhh estas celoso sakuma

sakuma: O/O noo!

furunade: entonces beso, beso, ¡BESOOO!

fudo y kido: nuncaa!

furunade: ohh de acuerdo, entonces creo que probare el cuarto de las torturas con ustedes!

kido: por favor nooo!

furunade: lo harán o provaran el poder de mi OZ-afilando la oz-

kido:O.O nos mataras?

furunade: algo asi...pero si se besan no les hare daño.

fudo: no hay mas opcion

kido: para salvar nuestra vida...hay que hacerlo...

kido y sakuma acercan sus labios para besarse, iban a hacerlo rápido para no tener tanto asco, pero son empujados por furunade y así el beso se intensificaría(N/A: no puedo creer que escribí yaoi)

furunade:- con una cámara- uhh que lindo! kyaaa lo subiré a internet!

kido y fudo: NOOOOO!

**continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>shin: listo! termine el capitulo, lo deje en dos partes, por que me quedaba muy largo jejeje.<strong>

**kazuki: TT-TT nosotros no estubimos ahi!**

**furunade: pero yo si!**

**shin: no recuerdo haber ido a mexico alguna vez...**

**kazuki: si lo hicimos, recuerdas el accidente en el golfo de mexico por el derrame de petroleo.**

**shin: ahh ya lo recorde.**

**furunade: aahh ahi es donde estaban ustedes, con razon no los encontraba.**

**shin: chizuru yuuki, tsuna-chan(junto con Sara),inazuma-Al(alba,mayu y penelope), espero que les haya gustado aparecer como torturadores, esto no es nada, el proximo capitulo los haremos sufrir peor!**

**kazuki: como la escritora tiene carencias de inspiración, recuerden enviar retos en un review.**

**shin_ yo no tengo carencia de inspiracion, solo U.U no se me ocurre nada mas que escribir.**

**furunade: hora de despedirse enanos!**

**shin y kazuki: bye-nara!**


	3. en busca del tesoro parte II

shin: aqui la continuacion

kazuki: y porfin aparecimos!

shin: asi es...espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy!

* * *

><p><strong>en busca del tesoro parte II:<strong>

En alguna parte de la isla se acercaba un bote a toda velocidad.  
>Shin:-haciendo una entrada triunfal- HOLA QUERIDO PUBLICOOO!<br>Nadie aparece::::  
>Kazuki: aquí no hay nadie!<br>Shin: es cierto, eso significa que "ella" esta aquí .  
>¿?: nos han traido a una isla desierta?<br>Shin: no es una isla desierta!

¿?: entonces por que no hay nadie?  
>Kazuki: no lo se hay algo muy sospechoso aqui<br>**con en grupo del cabeza de balon:**

Endo: nunca lavo mi ropa, la ultima vez que se me sepille fue hace un año, le corte el cabello a midorikawa mientras dormia,-

alba:-mirando su reloj-esto se esta tardando demasiado...

mayu: solo nos da cosas que no necesitamos!...y si mejor lo arrojamos al volcan?

alba y penelope: si!

endo: O.O QUEEE? NOOOO!

alba: di lo que mas importa!

endo: que cosa? que aun duermo con un oso de peluche?

mayu: eso no!... aunque esta informacion nos puede servir para despues OWO

endo: entonces que quieren que diga? que aun veo los teletubies o que¿ estoy locamente enamorado de akiii?lo dije ¿contentas?

alba y mayu: si

penelope: JAJAJAJAJA AUN VEZ LOS TELETUBIES! AJAJAJA

endo:-dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- no esperen! olviden lo que dijeee!

alba: ya es tarde!

aki: O/O

**con el grupo de vegeta..digo! Goenji:**

natsumi: ahora cual es el reto?

tsuna-chan:-con una libreta- tendran que responder algunas preguntas mientras estan atados a un detector de mentiras, si responden alguna pregunta mal la maquina los electrocutara y perderan el juego.

goenji,natsumi y toramaru: queee?

las paredes de la cabaña se caen y revelan un estudio de grabacion junto con un gran numero de personas.

tsuna-chan:-vestido con un traje y con un micorofono- HOLAAA MI QUERIDO PUBLICO! ESTA PARTE DEL PROGRAMA SE LLAMA: LA VERDAD DUELE! OBLIGAREMOS A ESTOS TRES CHICOS A DECIR LA VERDAD Y SINO LO HACEN RECIBIRÁN UNA GRAN DESCARGA ELÉCTRICA!

publico: siiii!

goenji: esto no es bueno...

tsuna-chan: el primer participante se eligira por medio de una ruleta la cual tiene sus nombres(kazuki: eso es del otro fic!/ shin: se me acabaron las ideas TT-TT) ahora mi linda asistente Sara sera la encargada de girar la ruleta.

sara:-gira la ruleta- el primer concursante es...GOENJI!

goenji: NOOO!

goenji es atado al detector de mentiras luego de cuatro intentos y golpizas por parte de Goenji porfin lograron atarlo a la silla.

tsuna-chan: *enojado* bueno como me golpeaste mas de diez veces me encargare de que tu seas el que maasss sufraaa!

goenji: *asustado* mamiiii TT-TT

**con el grupo del cubito de hielo:**

tachimukai: q-que nos vas a hacer onee-chan?

chizu: n_n solo pequeños retos

fubuki: ahh que bueno, eso significa que no nos vas a torturar

chizu: n_n ohh Shiro-chan

haruna: entonces cual es el ret-

Chizu:-con unos trajes de hatsune miku y kaito shion- *tono maléfico*MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA HORA DE CANTAR GRUPO DE DECEREBRADOSS!

fubuki,haruna y tachi: O.O

Chizu: primero lo primero, Tachimukai y fubuki ponganse esto!-les pasa los trajes-

fubuki y tachi:Ò.Ó jamas!

Chizu: de acuerdo no queria llegar a esto...-saca una cañon- SI NO SE VISTEN DE MIKU Y KAITO Y CANTAN WORLD IS MINE LES DISPARARE A LOS TRES CON ESTE CAÑON!

fubuki y tachi: TT-TT si señora...-se ponen los trajes-

Chizu:-sentada en una silla y con una camara- 3..2..1.. ACCION!

(cancion: world is mine-hastsune miku y kaito shion/Chizu: ESCUCHENLA O USTEDES TAMBIÉN SUFRIRÁN!/shin: fubuki se visitio de miku y tachi de kaito)

fubuki y tachi terminan de cantar la cancion.

fubuki: nunca volvere a hacer eso TT-TT

tachi: yo tampoco TT-TT

Chizu:-subiendo el viedo a internet- wow esto fue todo un exito! ya tiene 1! visitas!

fubuki y tachi: NOOOOOOO!

**con el equipo de superman...perdon! Kido:**

ere un paisaje hermoso las aves cantaban y los enamorados daban un paseo en las orillas de la playa tomados de la mano

kido: ohh sakuma sabes cuanto te amoo

sakuma: y yo a ti!

sakuma y Kido acercan sus lavios para besarse y...

kido: JAMAS HARE ESOOOO!

furunade:-con una camara- Kido estupidoo arruinaste el hermoso momento yaoi!

sakuma: tu nos obligaste a hacer estooo!

kido: TT-TT por que eres tan mala?

furunade: porque me gusta el yaoi n_n, ahora la siguiente escena sera una noche en un hotel con kido y fudo!

kido y fudo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

furunade: Kido tendras que ponerte un bikini

kido: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**con el equipo de fosforito, neurotica y limon...quiero decir hiroto,ulvida y mido:**

ulvida: vamos a morirr

hiroto: si TT-TT y todo es tu culpa mido!

mido: yo no tengo la culpa!

ulvida: si no le ubieras quitado el mapa a hiroto no estariamos aqui apunto de ser cocinados por una tribu de indios analfabetas!

mido: TT-TT

hiroto: Ulvi-chan...si este es el fin ...quisiera darte un beso por ultima vez...

ulvida: y yo a ti

mido: yo no quiero morir recordando un beso!-desata el nudo- lo he logrado desate el nudo!

ulvida: si! alfin podremos escapar!

los tres corren a gran velocidad mientras los indios los persguian

mido: ya vamos a llegar...AHHHHH!-los tres caen en un agujero gigante-

los tres: noo!

**en otro lado:**

kodure: jijiijiji cayeron en mi trampa!

desta: si! te dije que caerian en la trampa, ahora ¡pagame!

sain: TT-TT-le pasa los billetes a desta- me dejaras en bancarrota TT-TT

**con vege...Goenji(kazuki: porque haces todo eso?/shin: porque goenji se parece mucho a vegeta XD)**

tsuna-chan:-con un cuaderno- primera pregunta:

¿goenji tu color de cabello es natural?

goenji: eso no tiene sentido!

tsuna-chan: ¬¬ tu solo responde!

goenji:¬¬ ...no no es natural

se enciendo el bombillito verde

tsuna-chan: una y media pregunta:

¿Goenji alguna vez tapaste un baño?

goenji:Ò.Ó una y media? eso no tiene sentidoo!

tsuna-chan: *enojado* TU SOLO RESPONDE!

goenji:¬¬...si..

publico: JAJAJAJAJAAJJAJA!

tsuna-chan: segunda pregunta:

¿goenji alguna vez te vestiste de niña?

goenji: O/O y-y-yo...si TT-TT

tsuna-chan: tercera pregunta:

¿goenji te gusta natsumi?

goenji: O/O n-no...

es electrocutado por el detector de mentiras

goenji: s-si

tsuna-chan: ok, ultima pregunta:

¿ alguna vez te has imaginado algo pervertido sobre natsumi?

goenji: *nervioso* e-e-esto y-y-y-yo...si

natsumi: *enojada* que?

sara:-libera a goenji-

natsumi: Shuya Goenji! porque te imaginaste cosas mias?

goenji: y-y-yo

natsumi:-susurrandole a goenji- *tono sensual* ohh shuyi descuida esta noche lo arreglaremos todo...

goenji: O/O

tsuna-chan: el siguiente es...TORAMARU!

toramaru: siiiii!

tsuna-chan: -.- se nota que este niño tiene problemas de aprendizaje

toramaru: si

tsuna-chan:-.-U primera pregunta:

¿señor toramaru utsonomiya cuando dejo de mearse en la cama?

tora: O/O y-yo...-baja la cabeza- no he dejado de hacerlo

tsuna-chan: O.O JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

publico: JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA

un pajaro que paso por ahi:JAJAJAJAJJAJA

tora: TT-TT no se rian...

todos:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA !

tsna-chan: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA creo que me desmayare de la risa JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA-se desmaya-

sara:-tomando el microfono- bueno como tsuni se desmayo yo sere la presentadora temporal

toramaru: TT-TT aun estoy atado en la silla

ssara: n_n mejor te dejo ahi

**con el cabeza de balon:**

alba:*bailando* soy felizzz endo-baka por fin lo dijooo!

mayu: a mi me da igual! yo queria lanzarlo al volcan TT-TT

endo: a-a-aki m-m-me gustas

aki: e-e-endo tu tambien...

penelope: ya! ya todos sabemos que se gustan! ahora dense un estupido beso!

alba: y a ti que te pasa?

mayu:-susurrandole a alba- ella esta enojada por que esta sola

penelope: SIGAN ASI Y LAS PROXIMAS EN IR AL VOLCAN SERAN USTEDES!

alba y mayu: no nos mates TT-TT

tobitaka: este es el primer punto de partida...ahora a donde tenemos que ir?

mayu: al final de la isla, ahi se encuentra la meta

alba:-con una pistola- ASÍ QUE MUÉVANSE ANTES DE QUE ME AARREPIENTA DE NO HABERLOS ARROJADO AL VOLCÁN

aki y endo:-besandose- un momento...

tobitaka: ¬¬ no tenemos todo el día! ¡ vamonos!

aki y endo: TT-TT ok

**con furunade:**

luego de la escena yaoi:

furunade: creo que es hora de irnos!

fudo: a donde?

furunade: a la meta!

kido: entonces este punto de encuentro fue en engaño?

furunade: YES!

kido,sakuma y fudo: SUFRIMOS TODO ESO PARA NADA!

furunade: no fue para nada U.U, ahora los tres son muy famosos en internet n_n!

los tres: NOOO!

* * *

><p>todos los equipos habian pasado los puntos de encuentro y todos corrian hacia la meta.<p>

endo:ganaremos, ganaremos!

aki: sii!

tobitaka:¨-corriendo- vamos a ...AHHHH!-los tres caen en una trampa y quedan colgando de un arbol-

los tres: KOGUREEEE!

kogure: jijijijijijijiji cayeron en la trampa!

sain: sii! cayeron en la trampa! pagame!

desta: TT-TT con que asi se siente perder...

goenji,natsumi y toramaru ya habian sido liberados.

natsumi: tenemos que ganarr!

goenji:sii!

natsumi: corran, corran mas rapidoo!

toramaru: y porque tenemos que empujar el carrito?

natsumi estaba sentada en un carruaje mientras toramaru y goenji taraban de el.

natsumi:¬¬ por que yo lo digo, ahora muevanse!-los asota con un latigo-

endo:-encuentra un botella de licor- mmm que sera esta bebida tan extraña...no importa la beberé!

el equipo de kogure se acerca a la meta...

alba: si el eqipo ganador essssssssss el equipo de k-

hiroto,ulvida y midorikawa alcanzan la meta corriendo a gran velocidad.

alba: el equipo de FOSFO...perdon, HIROTOOOO!

los tres: siiii!

furunade: y el premio es-

shin: ALTO AHI FURUNADE !

furunade: ahh O.O eres tu?...*nerviosa* a pues y-y-yo etto...

shin: asi que pensabas enviarnos a Mexico y luego apoderarte del programa!

furunade: y-y-yo...

etsuko: es cierto! los engañaste

cristy: y luego los hiciste pasar por desaparecidos y los enviaste en un paquete a mexico!

kazuki: ADMITELOOO!

furunade: lo admito es cierto!, quería hacer escenas yaoi y la única oportunidad que tuve fue cuando me entere que robaron un banco, primero los delate a la policía y luego los envié a México!

shin y kazuki: mala TT-TT...

furunade: y me hubiera salido con la mia de no haber sido por esos chicos y su estúpido ebrio!

endo:*ebrio* hic...hic... has visto a esos tipos vestidos de trajes de colores...¡malditos teletubies! se creen mejor que yo esos inutiles solo porque saben contar hasta cinco! ya veran, ya veran...

todos:¬¬ aki...

aki: ^^U endo creo que ya bebiste demasiado..

hiroto: nuestro grupo ha ganado, cual es la recompensa?

furunade: oh si lo olvidaba! esssssss un gato!

los tres: UN GATO?

furunade: asi es!

kido: nos obligaste a hacer escenas yaoi solo para ganar un gato!

mido: casi nos comen vivos!

aki: casi nos arrojan a un volcan!

goenji: nos torturaron con un detector de mentiras!

narsumi: nos hicieron aguantar hambre!

fubuki: y nos vistieron de chicas...SOLO POR UN GATOO!

chizu,tsuna,alba,mayu,penelope y furunade: si ^^

todos: malos TT-TT

tsuna-chan: gracias por el hermoso cumplido ^^

shin: ahora que todos estan reunidos quisiera presentarles a nuestras nuevas torturadoras

kazuki: ellas son hikaru etsuko y cristy-chan!

las dos: hola ^^!

alba: y si el equipo de hiroto gano, que se le dara al equipo perdedor?

furunade: cierto se me olvidaba! el ultimo equipo en llegar fue el equipo de kido...su castigo sera pasar por el cuarto de torturas.

los tres: O.O cuarto de torturas?

furunade:^^ asi es!

**en el cuarto de torturas:**

kido: que nos vaas a hacer?

furunade:solo un poco de yaoi MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**en la isla:**

cristy: tengo una duda

shin: que cosa?

cristy: porque ustedes dos siempre se visten igual?

kazuki: shin siempre me obliga TT-TT

shin: tengo buenos motivos-se quita el chaleco que traia puesto y sus zapatos y luegos los bota-

alba: porque haces eso?

shin:^^ ya veras

un elicoptero aterriza en la isla de donde salen muchos policias

policia: QUIETOS TODOS! BUSCAMOS AL LADRON!

shin:-señalando a kazuki- fuee ella oficial, TT-TT he tratado de detenerla, pero no me hace caso!

kazuki: yo no robe el banco, ademas soy hombre!

policia: la imagen del video identificaba a una chica de cabello corto color cefe con una chaleco negro unos panatlones oscuros y unos zapatos azules.

shin: U.U yo no tengo nada de eso...ella lo lleva puesto!-señala a kazuki-

kazuki:-se da cuenta de como esta vestido- ESPEREN, NO SOY UNA CHICA!

policia: el video lo confirma,¿es esto cierto?

todos: ahhh-

shin:-les habla en voz baja- si me inculpan iran al mismo lugar al que ira el!

todos:-señalando a kazuki- FUE ELLA OFICIAL!

kazuki: O.O quee? pero si yo soy inocente!

policia: todos dicen eso, ahora llevenselo!

kazuki: NO ES JUSTO! YO NO HIZE NADA! SHIN LO HIZO TODO Y NO SOY UNA CHICA!

policia: todos dicen lo mismo

los policias se llevan a kazuki y lo encierran por un buen tiempo.

tsuna-chan: no haran nada?

furunade: el se sabe cuidar n_n

shin: sip n_n

todos:¬¬U que familia mas unida...

shin: es hora de despedirnos y hasta el proximo capituloo!

* * *

><p><strong>kazuki: ahhh maldita! me arrestaron por tu culpa!<strong>

**shin: no me culpes a mi! fue furunade! ella nos delato a la policia!**

**kazuki: si pero tu me entregaste!**

**shin: si me arrestan no podria escribir el proximo capitulo !**

**kazuki:¬¬**

**furunade: WIIII hcieron yaoi! OWO soy muy feliz!**

**shin y kazuki:¬¬ tu y tu yaoi...**

**shin: ahora a aclarar unas cositas**

**cristy-chan:**

**te inclui como querias y para el proximo capitulo utilizare uno de tus retos.**

**hikari etsuko: como te lo prometi apareciste y ahora los podras torturar n_n**

**michelle-guzman: en el summary mencione que habria KazeReika asi que pronto aparecera Reika.**

**inazuma-al: utilizare la mayor parte de los retos que me enviaste n_n**

**furunade: eso es todo!**

**shin y kazuki: hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	4. HALLOWEEN ¿tragedia o fiesta?

**shin: uff porfinn! un especial de Halloween!**

**kazuki: ¬¬**

**shin: por que me miras asi?**

**kazuki: ¬¬ me enviaste a la carcel...**

**shin: si yo me iba no podria continuar con el fic.**

**kazuki: has el disclaimer!**

**furunade: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, si me perteneciera...HABRIA YAOI! OWO**

**kazuki y shin: ¬¬U**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Halloween tragedia o fiesta?<strong>

Aterriza un avion en la isla.

Furunade: espero que les guste la isla ^^

¿?: ESPERO PODER TORTURAR A FUBURRA

¿?: yo quiero ver a Fubuki ^^

¿?: y luego yo lo matare ^^

¿?: ¬¬U

furunade: ahora les presento la hermosa isla de las tortu- no termina la frase ya que se das cuenta de como esta el lugar. Todo estaba en ruinas, habia gente herida y comida y basura por todo el suelo.

furunade:*enojada* QUE P**** PASO AQUI! MATARE AL QUE HIZO ESTOOOOOOO!

todos: O.O

furunade: SHIN Y KAZUKI VENGAN YA!

shin y kazuki:-se acercan muy asustados- q-q-que pasa?

furunade: ¡quiero que me expliquen por que este lugar esta asi! Endo esta inconsciente, la cabaña esta destrozada, hay basura por todas partes, y...¿por que Midorikawa y Tobitaka bailan la macarena en calzoncillos?

Kazuki: esto fue culpa de Shin!

Shin: no es ciertoo! fue culpa de el!

Furunade:-los amenaza con la OZ- me dicen que paso o los mato a los dos!

Shin: lo que paso fue...

**_flashback_**

Shin:-escuchando cry for the moon(épica/shin: esta canción es la mejorrr! se las recomiendo ^^)- INDOCTRIIINED!

Kazuki: CALLATE!

Shin: OBLIGAMEEE!

Kazuki: ÉPICA ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ!

Shin: *enojada* VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y TE MASACRO!

Kazuki: APOCALYPTICA ES MIL VECES MEJOR!

Shin: AHORA SI TE MATOOO!-lo golpea-

Kazuki: NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS-pone a Tsunami frente a el, para que Tsunami recibiera el golpe-

Shin: TENN!-Lanza a Endo-

Endo:-en el aire- y por que me lanzan a mi?

Kazuki: ME LAS PAGARASSSSSS!- coge a Fudo y lo lanza-

Shin: TE VOY A MATARRR!

Cogieron a todos y los lanzaron hasta que destrozaron todo.

**_fin flashback_**

Shin: y eso es mas o menos lo que paso ^^

Kazuki: eso le pasa a cualquiera ^^

Todos: ¬¬U

Furunade: destrozaron todo por unas bandas de musica¬¬...todos sabemos que Haggard es mejor que esas...pero¿por que Midorikawa y Tobitaka estan bailando la macarena en ropa interior?

Alba: bebieron muchoo...

Midorikawa y Tobitaka:-bailando- DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENA! QUE TU CUERPO ES PA' DARLE ALEGRÍA Y COSA BUENA HEYYYYYY MACARENA, MACARENA, MACARENAAA!

Shin: -.-

Furunade: en fin...traigo nuevos torturadores! ellos son Maria, Mike, Mario, Ana y Cameron...ahh y nuestra nueva invitada: Reika Midou

Reika: HOLAA-se lanza a abrazar a Kazemaru- te extrañee Kaze-chann!

Kazemaru: y yo a ti-le da un beso a Reika

Cameron: que bueno verte hermana-abraza a Alba-

Alba: lo mismo digo hermano

Kazuki: DOS HERMANOS QUE SE LLEVAN BIEN? ESTE DEBE SER EL FIN DEL MUNDOO! O.O-se pone a correr- EL MUNDO SE VA A ACABARR!

Cristy:-lo golpea- ¬¬ no exageres

Kazuki: invitaron a mucha gente! solo falta que inviten al viejito de la esquina!

viejito de la esquina: a mi tambien me invitaron ^^

kazuki: -.-U

Maria: esperamos poder torturar a todos los posibles

Penelope:-corre a gran velocidad hacia Mike- MICKEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-se lanza a abrazarlo-

Mike: alguien ayudemee!

Penelope: ohh Mickey que bueno que estas aqui! tenemos muuucho de que hablar! donde estubiste todo este tiempo? no importa lo importante es que estamos juntos- se lleva a Mike-

Mike: TT^TT

Shin: como hoy es Halloween haremos una gran fiestaa!

todos: sii

Shin: después del desafió!

Kazuki: Endo deberas luchar contra un megalodon y luego traer uno de sus dientes!

Endo: ESO NUNCA! NUNCA!

Mario: si no lo haces tendre que tomar medidas extremas-lo amenaza con un arma-

Endo:-asustado- saben que? creo que voy a hacer el desafio.

Mario: asi me gusta ^^

Fubuki: que bueno que viniste Ana ^/^

Ana: yo también me alegro de verte Fubuki ^/^

Mario: ¬¬-amenaza a Fubuki con el arma- SI TE LE HACERCAS A MAS DE 10 M. TE MATOO!

Fubuki:-asustado-

Ana: ¬¬U

**_en la playa._**

Endo: c-c-creo que ya me arrepenti TT^TT

Cristy: tieenes que hacerlo!

Mayu: los hombres que toman peligros como esos son muy valientes *-*

Kazuki: yo hare el desfiooo!

Shin:-lo jala- no señor! te quedaras aqui!

Endo se lanza al agua y lucha contra el tiburon quien estaba a punto de comerselo.

Aki: no van a haceer nada?

Mike: SE ABREN LA APUESTAS! QUIEN GANARA? APUESTEN POR SU FAVORITO!

Mario: le apuesto 50000 a el tiburon(N/A: no puedo especificar la moneda ya que es complicado hacer cuentas de pesos colombianos a euros o cualquier otra, cada país tiene su propia moneda asi que seria dificil nombrar alguno)

Kazuki: yo le apuesto 6000 a Endo

Mike: yo apuesto a que perderan ambos.

los tres: trato hecho!

Aki: es que soy la unica que se preocupa por el?

Cristy: yo diria que si ^^

Etsuko: si nos preocupáramos por ellos ya los habríamos sacado de la isla ^^

Endo pierde el combate, el tiburon tambien asi que Endo no consiguió el diente y el pobre tiburón perdio su almuerzo.

Mike: OWO EN SUS CARASS! PAGUEN ME!

Mario y Kazuki:-le pasan el dinero a Mike- TT^TT

Mike: dineeeerooo!

Mario:-le susurra a Kazuki- no permitire que se lleve mi dinero

Kazuki: yo tampoco...

Mario: tengo un plan!...penelope!

Penelope. si?

Mario: Mike consiguio ese dinero para que los dos salieran en una cita

Penelope: SII!-con corazones a su alrededor- MICKEYY! TE AMO!-se lanza a abrazar a Mike- este dinero servira para nuestra cita! ^^

Mike:-siendo jalado por Penelope- ME LAS PAGARANN! TT^TT

Kazuki y Mario: jejejeje.

Shin: ahora a los retos de Halloween!

Furunade: iremos al bosque prohibido al otro lado de la isla, el que gane la carrera decidira a quien torturar y que cosa hacer para Halloween! el que pierda me tendra que dar todo su dinero.

Cristy: eso es casi lo mismo de la vez pasada!

Etsuko: y por que el perdedor te tiene que dar dinero? ¬¬

Furunade: esta vez es diferente Cristy-chan U.U no estaran divididos en grupos, y me tendran que pagar por que simplemente me falta dinero ^^

Etsuko: ¬¬

Furunade: no me mires asi.

Etsuko: ¬¬

**_el el bosque(kazuki: increible! llegamos despues de un solo segundo!/shin: es es la magia del escritor XD)_**

Mayu:este bosque da miedo...-le toma la mano a Kazuki-

Kazuki: descuida yo te protegere ^^

Mayu: gracias ^/^

Maria: dejenlo para despues parejita ¬¬

Mike: solo tengo una duda...SI ESTAMOS EN UN BOSQUE¿POR QUE TENEMOS QUE ESTAR DISFRAZADOS?

Shin: es mas emocionante estar disfrazado en la oscuridad-

Furunade: HOY ES EL DIA DE LAS BRUJASSS1!

Mario: wow no sabia que hoy era tu dia, feliz dia Furunade!

Furunade: ¬¬ callate

**disfraces( de las chicas/ kazuki: *¬*)**

**Etsuko: bruja**

**Cristy: ANgel**

**Maria: hechicera.**

**Ana: princesa**

**Alba: Posion Ivy**

**Mayu: sally(version castellano: pesadilla antes de navidad/ version latina: el extraño mundo de Jack)**

**penelope: dr. harley quinzel**

**chizu: Hatsune Miku**

**Sara: Vampiresa**

**Shin: shinigami(Dios de la muerte)**

**Furunade: Gothic Doll**

**Aki: futbolista**

**Natsumi: gata**

**Haruna: Conejita(me refiero al adorable, no a conejita playboy ¬¬ a todos los que mal pensaron ¬¬)**

**Ulvida: ladrona**

**Fuyuka: es demasiado fea...mejor la dejamos como esta ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>disfraces de los chicos:<strong>

**Mario: demonio**

**Mike: zombie**

**Kazuki: Shinigami(kazuki: por que nos vestimos igual?/shin: para que la policia no me atrape/kazuki: ¬¬)**

**Tsuna-chan: Vampiro**

**Cameron: brujo**

**Endo: balon gigante**

**Goenji: Vegeta**

**Toramaru: Trunks**

**Tachi: batman**

**Kido: Sherlock Holmes**

**Fudo: banana gigante**

**Hiroto: ladron**

**Fubuki: lobo**

* * *

><p>Shin: ahora todo el mundo a el bosquee!<p>

Todos: siii

**en la parte mas tenebrosa del bosque...**

Mario:-con un smoking- caballeros se preguntaran por que los he citado esta noche U.U

Mike: no nos citaste, nos golpeaste hasta dejarnos inconsientes y luego nos metiste en un saco.

Kazuki: y aparte de todo por que me duele tanto la cabeza?

Cameron: a mi tambien

Mario: el saco se me callo dos veces por un barranco ^^U

Kazuki: ¬¬

Mario: el caso no es ese, los he citado aquí para proponerles una alianza

Tsuna-chan: alianza?

Mario: asi es, el ganador de esta carrera elegirá la próxima actividad y se quedara en la cabaña.

Kazuki: creo que ya entiendo...si nosotros no ganáramos, nos quedaríamos aguantando hambre como los demas concursantes.

Mario: desde cuando eres tan listo? QUIEN ERES Y QUE HAS HECHO CON EL VERDADERO KAZUKI?

Kazuki: ^^ nada, nada

**_en otro lado_**

verdadero kazuki:-atado a una silla- AYUDENNMEEEEE!

* * *

><p>Mario: oyeron algo?<p>

Kazuki: *nervioso* nada, nada no oí nada jajaja ^^U

Mike: comencemos!

Tsuna-chan: si!

Se oye un ruido extraño y detras de los arbustos sale una figura negra que los ataca.

todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**_con Chizu_**

Chizu: estoy aburridaa!

Fuyuka: yo te puedo hacer compapñia ^^

Chizu: ¬¬ no gracias

Fuyuka: Mamoru-kun es tan genial^^ mamoru-kun es tan genial

Chizu: CALLATEE!-le pone una manilla- ten es simbolo de que te quiero

Fuyuka: gracias ^^

Chizu:-oprime un boton que hace que la manilla de Fuyuka la electrocutara- muajajajjaja en tu cara FUBURRA!

**_CON hIROTO_**

Ulvida: Hi-iroto crees que aqui no nos van a ver?

Hiroto: estoy 100% seguro!

Ulvida: ok, creo que-es callada por un beso de Hiroto-

Hiroto:-la besa apasionadamente mientras ambos se dejan caer-

Ulvida:-le empieza a desabrochar la camisa a Hiroto(kazuki: esto paso de comedia a lemmon!/shin: shhh calla! ya empieza la parte buena jejje/kazuki: ¬¬ pervertida)

El viento empieza a soplar muy fuerte y la noche se volvía mas aterradora.

Ulvida: H-Hiroto...tengo miedo...

Hiroto: no hay problema...todo aquí esta normal, mira a tu izquierda hay un árbol, a tu derecha hay un arbusto, y aquí al frente solo hay un tipo con una cierra eléctrica el cual nos quiere matar, nada de que temer ^^...ESPERA O.O

Son atacados por la extraña figura con la cierra elecetrica.

Hiroto y Ulvida: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**en lo mas profundo del bosque:**

Shin: que hermoso paisajeee! ^^

Maria: ¬¬U

Shin: es verdad! mira este cielo negro! arboles que dan miedooo y un poco de sangre...ES HERMOSO!

Maria: ¬¬U rara...

Ana: les propongo un trato

Maria: cual trato?

Ana: si caulquiera de las tres gana compartiremos la recompensa

Maria: esta bien ^^

Shin: si ^^ derrotaremos a todos y TRIUNFAREMOS!-se oye un rayo-

Mari: O.O que fue eso?

Shin: cada vez que hablo fuerte cae un rayo ^^, mira...VICTORIAAAA!-se oye otro rayo-

Maria: increible

Se escucha un ruido muy extraño desde los arbustos y luego cae un cuerpo.

Ana: *asustada* e-e-eso es...

Maria: UN CADAVERRR!

Las tres: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**_Que pasara en el bosque...podran escapar los chicos...podran sobrevivir Hiroto y Ulvida...Podra Fuyuka dejar de ser tan fastidiosa...DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Shin; por fin! termine, pero ya es un poco tarde jejeje, para algunos ya debe ser 2 de noviembre ^^U<strong>

**Kazuki: ¬¬ por que todos los capitulos los dejas a medias?**

**Shin: pereza ^^**

**Kazuki: ¬¬**

**Furunade: creo que es hora de despedirnos**

**Shin y Kazuki: BYE-NARA!**


End file.
